1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vector processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional vector processing apparatus has a plurality of vector arithmetic units and a plurality of data transfer circuits for performing data transfer between a main storage and vector registers in order to enhance its processing speed. However, there are few vector instructions which are simultaneously executable in actual vector processing so that these plural vector arithmetic units and data transfer circuits are rarely utilized simultaneously. Therefore, the conventional vector processing apparatus has the disadvantages of low utilization efficiency of the vector arithmetic units and the data transfer circuits and of being insufficient for realizing high speed processing.